


Tag, You're It

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Games, Banter, Bickering, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, No Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Streamers - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Prompt from @Feral_Rey retweeted by @reylo_promptsRey and Ben are twitch streamers and play video games. Everyone in chat kinda ships them, little do they know that they’ve been dating for over a year but have separate gaming rooms. As an added plus + Ben is streaming one day and someone notices Rey walking down the hallways ( his door isn’t closed ) and chat goes wildRated for language...centered around them playing video games but no knowledge of video games is needed to read this...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	Tag, You're It

It had started off innocent enough, just two streamers that played video games and needed to complete their squads. Ever since Poe had gotten a new job Finn and Rey had lost the third player in their trio squad for the popular video game that Rey had streamed for years. As a result Rey had tweeted out looking for a good player to join their squad. While many people had offered their services, only one caught her attention.

She was surprised to see so many people tag the popular streamer Ben Solo, who had apparently had a falling out with his previous teammates. The rumor behind the falling out was that his teammate, Hux, had been cheating and when Ben found out he was furious. Hux had been an average player for a long time and seemed to have become really good at the game practically over night. Ben had commented on it during one of his streams when he asked, “When the fuck did you finally learn how to play this game?”

Hux had claimed that he had been practicing, though everyone could tell by the look on Ben’s face that he didn’t really believe him. Ben was already known to be an intense player, but his demeanor had people talking. A couple weeks after his comment they had a falling out, though the reason remained undisclosed and Ben had been looking for a new squad ever since.

Rey had DM’d him after getting so many tweets calling for him to be their third. Finn didn’t like the idea, saying that he was notoriously an asshole to his teammates. Rey argued that it would be good for them because not only was Ben a good player, he was also a popular streamer which could grow their platforms.

Before they started playing with Ben, Rey and Finn had a decent following on popular streaming platform, Twitch. However, after a while of streaming with Ben their streams began to grow, especially Rey’s. Not only was Rey a great player in her own right, people also loved the banter between the two of them and her stream blew up. Whereas before Ben she needed a part-time job on top of streaming, after Ben she was able to quit her job to be a full-time streamer.

There was a continuing competition between them as to who would have more subscribers and more viewers. Where some people would have subwars between people in their own chat, their followers seemed to have subwars between which stream could get the most subs that day. Rey would always apologize at the end of her stream that she wasn’t able to keep up with all the subs and thank each one like she used to when she was a smaller streamer.

They had been streaming together for a little over two years and eventually people started to ship them as a couple. They were no longer considered fighting when they yelled at each other, they were considered flirting. Neither one of them commented on it, choosing to ignore the comments about them.

“What part of pick me up don’t you understand, Ben?” Rey had yelled in frustration as she died in the game.

“What part of I’m being shot at don’t _you_ understand, Rey?” he retorted as he continued to kill other players. “Fuck!” he yelled as someone got a headshot on him.

“You deserve that,” she taunted as she redeployed after winning her battle so she didn’t have to wait for one of her teammates to buy her back.

“Fuck you,” he growled. Ben just shook his head as he saw his comments go off about how adorable they are together. Even their friends came into their chat and teased them about their relationship.

JessikaPava: Not gonna lie I kinda ship you guys

LisaLizzyLovely: @JessikaPava Kinda? They are relationship GOALS

BabyGirl702: They never said they’re dating

SemmaLove: @LisaLizzyLovely Right?!?!

Kayla1985: @BabyGirl702 Are you blind or delusional?

Kevin12345: Does it really matter? That headshot was fucked up!

DevonDemonSlayer: That guy had to be cheating

Ben focused back on the game as the conversation drifted away from his relationship with Rey. He knew that it would probably be easier if they just came clean and let people know that they were dating and had been for over a year and living together for most of that time. They had both agreed that it was none of their business and to not confirm or deny anything when those comments were made.

“I can buy you back,” Finn told him. He was the quietest among the group. He had his input, Ben and Rey’s personalities were rather overpowering; especially once they started bickering. 

“Thanks man,” Ben said as he redeployed after Finn bought him back. “At least someone’s a good teammate.”

“I’m a great teammate, you’re just an asshole,” Rey teased him. Their viewers knew that was just part of their relationship and didn’t actually mean what they said, but there were a few that took it seriously and would start attacking the other streamer.

“What did I say about bashing Rey?” Ben warned. “You’ll get banned if you keep it up.”

Kevin12345: How do you manage to keep your attention on the game and read the chat?

“I’m just that awesome, Kevin,” Ben said as he played, picking up any gun he could find. “Fuck this gun is shit,” he cursed as he shot at someone.

“Don’t be a baby, you still killed him,” Rey said. “And what did I tell you about sticking together? Why the fuck did you land all the way over there you dumbass?” she asked, frustrated that he never seemed to listen to her. “If you come to me there’s a buy station, I can give you some money to get a better gun.”

“Why can’t you come to me? There’s a buy station over here too,” he retorted.

“Because it was your dumb ass that decided to land away from the rest of us,” she argued. Ben mumbled something that no one could really understand but made his way to Rey and Finn.

They ended up coming in second place. While Finn thought that was pretty good, Rey and Ben always wanted first and were never completely satisfied with less. “See this is why you stick together, Benjamin,” Rey huffed.

“Shut up,” it wasn’t his most clever response but it made Rey laugh. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound of her laugh. He was usually good about keeping his facial expressions neutral when it came to Rey, but there was something about her laugh that he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Rey told them between games.

“We’ll get the next one,” Finn said optimistically.

“Damn right we will,” Ben sighed. Suddenly Ben’s chat started blowing up. “What’s going on guys?”

JessikaPava: You forgot to shut your door Ben

SemmaLove: Holy shit was that Rey?!?!?!?

LisaLizzyLovely: @BabyGirl702 I told you!!!!

Kayla1985: Anything you want to tell us????

Ben couldn’t keep up with the chat as they continued going. “Fuck,” he cursed. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” He could hear Finn laughing at his predicament. He quickly left the room in the direction Rey had walked.

“You know we have multiple bathrooms,” Rey said when she walked out and found Ben waiting for her. When he didn’t say anything she became concerned, “Is everything alright, babe?”

“I wouldn’t say anything particularly bad happened,” he bit his lip nervously. “But I may have forgotten to shut my gaming room door and people may have recognized you when you walked by,” he told her, running his hand through his hair.

“Not exactly how I pictured people learning about our relationship,” Rey sighed. “But it was bound to happen I suppose,” she told him. She was honestly a little surprised it hadn’t happened sooner, they weren’t the most careful people. There had been a few times people had said they thought they heard someone in the background that sounded suspiciously like the other person.

“So, do we say something or act like it never happened?” Ben asked. He wasn’t sure how to handle the situation and hoped Rey would be able to decide for them.

“We can’t really ignore it and we aren’t going to lie,” she told him. There was no point in trying to cover it up; it wasn’t as if they were embarrassed by the relationship. “I guess you can stop covering it up when you almost slip and call me sweetheart on stream,” she placed a hand on his cheek, making sure he knew that she wasn’t mad.

“That’s only happened once,” he smiled. “And I think I covered it up pretty well thank you very much.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “You’re not mad, right?”

“Of course I’m not mad, but the sweetheart thing has happened way more than one time,” she grinned and gave him a small kiss.

“It feels like I’m mad at you if I’m calling you Rey, I don’t like it,” he admitted. They were one of those couples that tended to use terms of endearments instead of each other’s actual name. The only time he called her Rey was during a fight or on stream.

“I know,” she pulled away from him. “Now let’s get back to the game, I’m sure Finn is getting a hundred questions about it in his chat and is probably very flustered at the moment.” Ben just nodded and followed her down the hall. “So what should I call you on stream now? Sexy? Babe? Honey?” she teased.

“You can call me whatever you want, Sweetheart,” he told her with a smile. It was always his go to while she liked to mix it up a bit.

“I can yell at you and tell you get your fine ass over here and pick me up,” she laughed and he just shook his head. “I’m definitely doing that next time.”

She squealed a little when he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, “You mean like this?”

“Well, we might get a lot of viewers if you do that on stream,” she laughed. “But I’d rather you save that for the bedroom.” Ben kissed her as he held her against the wall. Part of him wanted to forget about the stream and take her to bed, but Rey wasn’t going to let that happen. She broke the kiss, “Alright, put me down, we should probably save Finn from the questions now.”

“Fine,” Ben said as he begrudgingly put her down. They parted ways into their own separate streaming rooms. Ben sighed as he sat down in his chair, his chat still going crazy and only picking up when they saw him come back. He took one more deep breath as he put his headphones on, “I’m back.”

“About fucking time,” Finn huffed. “Can you answer your chat so they stop coming into mine asking if you’re dating?” he asked, clearly not knowing how to handle the situation.

“Sorry Finn,” Rey said after putting on her headphones. She knew a lot of people watched their streams simultaneously and had a link to watch all three at the same time if people wanted to. Many seemed to take advantage of that so most of them saw her in the background of his stream and those that didn’t knew about it from the rest of the chat.

“I’ll let you take this one,” Ben said.

“Of course you will,” she rolled her eyes. It was not surprising that he would let her explain everything. “Yes, we are dating,” Rey told the viewers. “Yes, we live together and have separate streaming rooms. No, we were not trying to hide our relationship. No, we will not answer your sex related questions. Yes, you will get banned if you ask me any sex related questions.” Rey was interrupted by Ben’s laugh.

“Come on guys, that’s common sense,” he told them.

“Oh good, you want to chime in,” she smirked. If she was going to endure the torture, so was he.

“My turn?” he asked with a defeated sigh, wishing he’d never said anything.

“Yep,” she confirmed.

“Alright, we’ve been together for a little over a year. No, we are not married,” he told them as he looked through the comments.

“Yet!” Finn added.

“Thank you for your input Finn, even though no one asked for it,” Ben growled. Finn knew that Ben was going to ask her soon. “No, we aren’t engaged.”

“Again, yet,” Finn added.

“Will you shut up so I can get through these questions?” Ben was ready to slap someone, specifically Finn, who was enjoying it way too much.

“Sorry, continue,” Finn tried to hold back his laugh.

“Look guys, our personal lives are just that, personal. It is not relevant to our streaming and honestly is no one’s business as to what we do on our free time. We are dating, that’s all you need to know,” he said with finality, making it clear he would not be answering any other questions.

When they did eventually get engaged it was Rey’s fault people found out. They didn’t make a big announcement, but she wore her ring on stream. It wasn’t often that people saw their hands on stream, as those were usually being used to play the game. However, shortly after they got engaged she was frustrated by a kill and ran her hands over her face. The ring wasn’t exactly subtle so people clearly saw it and once again the chat went wild.

“What’s wrong guys?” she asked as she looked at her chat.

“Well, it seems like a certain someone wanted to show off her ring, sweetheart,” Ben told her.

Rey looked down at her hand, “Oh.”

“Tag, you’re it,” he said, causing Finn to laugh. It was something they often did when questions about their relationship came up.

“Fuck you,” she huffed.

“Maybe later,” he smirked, causing her to blush. He did find enjoyment out of being able to make her blush on stream.

“I’ll hold you to it,” she replied as she regained her composure, once again their chat going wild. It wasn’t often they said anything very sexual to each other on stream; they tried to keep it focused on the game. Their viewers seemed to love the few times they did.

“Looking forward to it,” he chuckled.

“Anyway, guess what guys, we’re engaged,” she stated the obvious. “Now, let’s get back to the game,” she ignored the questions that followed, mostly wanted to know how he proposed and when.

“You guys are far too invested in our relationship,” he told the chat before turning all of his attention back to the game.

“So, what are our followers going to do when I get pregnant?” Rey asked after the stream was over and they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Why? _Are_ you pregnant?” he asked with a slight panic. It wasn’t that it would be a bad thing if she were, but it wasn’t exactly something they’d talked about happening any time soon.

“No, but eventually I’d like to have kids,” she told him. “I thought you wanted that too.” Rey was suddenly concerned they weren’t on the same page.

“I do, you just took me by surprise,” he assured her. He very much so wanted to have children with her some day. “Their heads might explode,” he told her with a laugh.

She nodded in agreement, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he smiled, pulling her closer so that her head was on his chest.

THE END.


End file.
